Distraction
by Raindropmagic
Summary: It's spring break at Ever After High and Cupid needs some time away. She goes back to the monster world and runs into someone she thought disappeared a while ago. He may just be the distraction she needs.


Distraction

A Valentine x CA Cupid oneshot.

Cupid closed her black suitcase and put it with the three others she had already packed. This week was spring break at Ever After High and it also happened to be scream break at her old school, Monster High. She had made plans to visit the monster world for this week and catch up with some old friends. Some time away would be good for her. This would give her time to get over the fact that Dexter would never acknowledge her feelings for him. She knew she needed to move on but it was just so hard to get over her crush.

"It's going to be quiet with out you here for a week." Her roommate Blondie said. She had become a great friend of Cupids.

"I know. I'll miss a bunch of people but its only for the week." Cupid smiled. "Besides it would good for me to catch up with some old friends."

"Don't forget to tell me everything when you get back. It;ll make a great story for my mirror cast."

"I promise to tell every detail so you can have a story that's just right"

Blondie said her goodbys then headed off to cover a story. Cupid gathered her things. Her first stop was home. She would stay there for the week and use her dads mirror to travel to the monster world. After dropping off her luggage and saying a quick hello to her father she walked over to the mirror. With a deep breath she walked through and came out in an area she hadn't seen in a while. The pink haired girl had to look at herself. It had been quite some time since she was her monster form. She definitely had to get used to this. Her shorter, tighter curled hair was nice and out of the way. Her dress was more black than pink and her wings looked like a skeleton. She had to admit she liked her monster look and missed it. Cupid made her way to the mall taking in the sights along the way. She forgot how beautiful this area could be. If Ever After could do better with love she wouldn't mind coming back to Monster High for a while. On the other hand she had grown quite fond of Ever After. Once at the mall it was crowded with all kinds of monster. Everyone was enjoying the first day of scream break, All except one. Cupid turned her attention to a vampire sitting outside the coffin bean. It looked like someone she knew but she thought he disappeared after Draculaura's 1600th birthday. It was Valentine. He sat at a table by himself. Everyone around him seemed to be ignoring him. He was the one monster who thought he knew love but he didn't know it in the slightest. Perhaps she could help him with that and maybe some monsters still did need her. She sat across from him and rested her chin on her hands. She got the scent of clove and honey from him. He must have found a remedy after falling into the bog at Draculaura's party.

"So tell me Valentine, what matters to your heart?"

Valentine looked over to her and pulled his sunglasses down.

"Cupid? Didn't you transfer to another school?"

"I'm on vacation." she smiled.

"Well to what do I owe the honor of your presence darlin?"

"You seem lonely since everyone is avoiding you. Maybe I can help you. Teach you what love is really about and help you get popular again."

"I don't think that's going to work. I tried myself once to make up for what I did. It didn't exactly work."

"why didn't you just transfer back to your old school?"

"They wont let me back after everything I did."

Cupid honestly had to admit she felt bad for Valentine. He did seem like he wanted to be a better monster and she had a whole week to help. So far he was even behaving instead of charming her like any other ghoul. However it had only been ten minutes.

"So what do you say, Valentine. Lets hangout for the day and see what I can teach you."

"Well alright pretty angel but I don't see what you can teach me that I don't already know." And there was the charm or at least an attempt at it. Cupid had her work cut out for her. Valentine was ready for this unexpected outing with the girl of love. It would be entertaining to see her educate him in a subject he already knew so much about. The two monsters walked around the mall and Cupid put her best effort into explaining what love was really about.

"Love can be romantic but its not all instant attraction and romance." She began. This was Valentines biggest mistake. To many romantic gestures.

"Sure seemed to work fine for me." He argued.

"That was fake Val. Showering girls with gifts all the time is not real love."

"I was never in it for the love." It was the honest truth. All he wanted was the broken heart. The more he had in his collection, the stronger he was.

"Val..." Cupid was not getting anywhere. An hour of walking around and he was giving her a comeback for everything she said.

"You sure you know everything about love? Your first boyfriend was only with you cause you put him and yourself under a love spell. Then another ghoul takes over your radio station and everyone loved her more. After that you ran away to another school. So tell me do you have a boyfriend at that school? Or did you strike out there as well?"

Cupid stopped in her tracks. She knew he was just trying to get to her but it was working way to well. She wanted to cry and scream at him all at the same time. Sure he had no clue she was crushing on a boy who was crushing on someone else. That however gave him no right to tease her. Valentine stopped a little ways in front of her and turned to see why she had stopped.

"Why would I tell you." she finally answered his question after a minute and tried to hide the sadness in her voice. Valentine walked up to her and examined her for a moment.

"Someone broke your heart." He knew he went a bit far with teasing her but he wasn't expecting her to get this upset.

"How would you know that?" she looked away from him holding back a few tears.

"If there is one thing I know when I see it, Its a broken heart. So tell me pretty angel, what happened?"

"What do you care?" She felt his hand touch her face and turn her head so she was looking at him.

"Look, you the one that came to me and wanted to strike conversation. Now I'm striking conversation."

"He's in love with someone else. I feel like he doesn't even notice I'm there half the time." A tear ran down her cheek. This was what she wanted to avoid. This is why she came here for the week. But she couldn't run away from it.

"Sounds to me like you need someone worthy of your love. Or a distraction at best."

He was right. A distraction was exactly what she needed. Even though admitting that she was glad to have bumped into Valentine was madder than Maddie Hatter, she was glad. Up until he made the boyfriend comment she was having a good time and he was distracting her from her heartbreak.

"You're right. A distraction is exactly what I need."

"Maybe I can help you with that." This was perfect. If he could help her get love back in her heart, he might just be able to get his powers back.

Cupid thought about it for a while. It was true that Valentine had lost his powers after the birthday party. If she was just using him to forget her crush would it matter? He would just use her right back for something he wanted. He most likely wanted to be powerful again. All her other attempts of getting over Dexter have failed. What did she have to loose?

"Alright" she decided. "Help me forget him."

Valentine pulled her close to him. She once again got the scent of clove and honey. The scent rather fit him. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back. She didn't care if they were in the middle of the mall. She didn't care if others stopped dead in their tracks to look over. This to her surprise was working. She may have been making out with one of the biggest jerks at Monster high but her mind was now only on the kiss. That is until she felt one of Valentines hands on her thigh. She quickly pulled away.

"what are you doing?" she had worry in her voice. How far was he going to take this?

"What honestly do you think I'm going to do? Go further while being in a public place? I do have limits. But for the record, Your the one who thought about it." He had to shoot her a smile witch made her pout. "Did it help you at all?"

"Yeah, It did."

"Maybe we can do this more often then. You know hangout. I can be your distraction."

Cupid only took a few seconds to think about it.

"You know. I think this could work."

"Well then. I look forward to seeing you around more often, pretty angel."


End file.
